1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel "jump rope," and more particularly an illuminatable jump rope. The present invention device is specifically a plastic type of jump rope which utilizes fiber optics for illumination.
2. Prior Art Statement
The art is replete with novel jump ropes having whistles, noisemakers and other features which enhance the entertainment and enjoyment value for children and, in some cases, adults who are children at heart. Notwithstanding this formidable collection of general prior art relating to jump ropes, no patent has issued in the United States on the illumination of jump ropes. French Pat. No. 2,276,069 to Maurice Fradin teaches an illuminated jump rope but relies upon a plurality of strings of bulbs running through a tube and relies upon complex mechanical and electrical arrangements.
Specifically, French Pat. No. 2,276,069 describes a jump rope with handles which operate longitudinally at right angles to the length of the tube containing the strings of lights. This necessitates a "yoke" or "axle" arrangement for each handle whereby the yoke is connected to the tube and must rotate 360.degree. around the handle for each jump. The present invention, on the other hand, eliminates the yoke and the rotation of the tube around the handles.
Further, French Pat. No. 2,276,069 also requires circuitry connected by sliding ring tracks which may eventually malfunction due to spring failure, mechanical wear or other failure. On the other hand, the present invention eliminates moving parts (except for the on-off switch.)
Additionally, French Pat. No. 2,276,069 teaches the use of many light bulbs in strings, which may blow out, short or wear out. The present invention device, on the other hand, requires only two bulbs, substantially decreasing the likelihood of failure, decreasing the power requirements (smaller batteries) and otherwise constitutes a more practical invention.
Lastly, French Pat. No. 2,276,069 teaches strings of lights running through a tube, rendering bulbs close to the point of impact on the floor during jumping, resulting in impractical and possible damaging physical abuse of the bulbs. The present invention entirely eliminates these problems in that no bulbs are located down the tube where impact occurs, and optical fibers utlized in the present invention can readily withstand the physical abuse inherent in rope jumping.
For all the foregoing reasons it is urged that the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious by French Pat. No. 2,276,069.